L for Love
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: SuFin oneshot. Sweden is used to people fearing him and usually it doesn't bother him. But someone has convinced him Finland fears for his life around him and so Sweden has to let him go. But Finland doesn't want to leave, especially after finding out the reasons Berwald is letting him go. Will Tino be able to convince Sweden? Will true feelings come out?


Tino may love his family, but damn, they were exhausting. He was glad to return to the home he shared with Berwald. He could expect good food on the table when he arrived. This time though, the house was eerily silent. Tino shoved a hand in his pocket, fingers wrapping around his Swiss Army knife.

"Sve? Are you home?" he called out. There was a long pause before he got an answer.

"'M in th' bed'oom," Sweden replied. Tino relaxed, following the voice of his roommate.

"Hi," he blushed. Berwald looked at him with those intense eyes. It felt like his mind was being read, though he didn't understand why that bothered him so much.

"Fin," Berwald began, pushing his glasses up and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Tino took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?" He knew Sweden took his time with his words, wanting to make sure every word mattered. He liked that about his roommate.

"'M th'nking... m'ybe you sh'uld le've," Berwald said at last. Tino was floored. What? What had he done? He hadn't made Sweden angry had he? Oh god, oh god. He racked his brain for a reason, but couldn't find any.

"Why?" he managed to squeak out. Another pause before the answer.

"Yer sc'red o' me," Berwald murmured.

"No, I'm not! Not anymore!" Tino cried. Yes, Sweden was scary but he could look past that and see the real him. Could see how thoughtful he was and kind. Berwald didn't answer. His eyes just looked sad.

"I'm not scared of you, Sve. You're not going to make me leave," Tino said, raising his voice.

"You'll le've will'ngly or 'll make ya wis' ya did," Berwald frowned, his voice hard. Now he was mad. Tino was just a tiny bit frightened, but he won wars, damn it. He could deal with Sweden. The spectacled man wouldn't look at him and he felt his heart sink. He tried so hard to be good to Ber! He left him alone when he wanted to be alone, he cleaned the house, he decorated the house, he cuddled him at night when he asked for it (which he always did), he even sang him to sleep when he had that fever. But Tino supposed it wasn't enough.

"I'll try harder to be good, I promise. I'll cook more often and I'll clean twice a day and I won't cuddle you anymore if you don't want to!" he exclaimed.

"Th'ts not th' pro'lem, Tino," Berwald said, calming down a bit.

"Then what is? Because I don't know how you think I'm scared of you. If I was, I wouldn't be here now, I assure you," Tino said, crossing his arms. Sweden did the same. There was silence for a long time, even longer than usual. He wasn't going to pressure an answer out of Ber, but he sure as hell wasn't leaving. Instead of waiting any longer, he makes his way into the kitchen, brewing a pot of tea. He was upset, anyone could see it etched on his face. Berwald followed him, sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm making you tea so just... figure out your words and I'll just stand here," Tino said exasperated. He was tired of this already. Didn't Sweden trust him? Or was what Ber trying to say so difficult that he couldn't even find the right words?

"Art'ur tol' me yer sc'red o' me an' want'd ta le've," Berwald finally said. Tino almost dropped the cup of tea he had been carrying over to him. Anger filled him, taking a seat across from him.

"And you believed him?" he asked, trying not to be hurt.

"Ev'ryone else is sc'red o' me, so when he said tha', I bel'eved 'im." Berwald sipped his tea, looking at the table at not at Finland. Tino studied the Swede. This man did a whole lot just for him and it meant the world to him. Maybe Finland was just biased, but Berwald had to be one of the kindest people he's ever met and it hurt to see people judge him by his looks and not by his personality. To be honest with himself, Tino found Berwald to be immensely attractive. It made him blush just thinking about it. As Finland found himself discovering the real Sweden, he also found himself falling in love. How could he not? Berwald was the perfect person to be the object of his affections. He can't see himself loving anyone else.

"Arthur is wrong, Sve. I am not scared of you and I don't want to leave. I like it here, I like it here because of you," Tino admitted. Berwald blushed, which the Finnish man had never seen before. God, it was cute as hell.

"Really?" Sweden asked. Finland nodded.

"I was scared of you at first, I will admit, but getting to know you has made me realize that you're not as scary as they say," he said, sipping his own tea. Berwald looked like Christmas had come early.

"If 'm not sc'ry, what 'm I?" the Swede asked.

"Oh, many things. You're gentle and kind and smart and... beautiful." Tino said that last part with hesitance, but his roommate needed to hear it. Berwald didn't even pause to think about his words.

"'M bea'tiful?" he asked and Finland's gut twisted uncomfortably. How dare anyone make this man think he wasn't beautiful?

"The most beautiful man I know," Tino confirmed. The silence was deafening. He could see that Sweden was in total shock. Has no one ever told him that he was beautiful before? He made a mental note to say it often.

"Ya rea'ly wan' ta stay?" Berwald questioned, blushing again. Finland thought he might die of cuteness overload.

"Yes, I want to stay with you. I want to come home and spend time with you because you're so special to me, Sve. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise because you are perfect," Tino said, blushing at his words. Berwald looked as if he might cry and he's not sure if he would be able to hold back his own tears if that happened. Their eyes met and Finland wished that Sweden would know. Know how much he adored him and loved him. Something in him told him Ber already knew, he always knew. The tea sat forgotten on the table. Their only focus was on each other.

"Sve, I..." But words weren't needed. Somehow, Berwald understood him. Tino reached out hesitantly, his fingers brushing the Swede's cheek. Berwald's eyes never left his. It was intense, but in a good way.

"Fin," the taller man murmured, beckoning him to come closer. He complied, blushing as he sat on his lap.

"'M sorry," Sweden whispered, that look in his eyes again.

"Don't be. You're not scary, Sve. I don't think so, at least. And if they won't take the time to get to know you, then they are seriously missing out on a wonderful man. Which you are you're wonderful and... I love you," Tino murmured. Berwald cupped his cheeks. He blushed. Long pause.

"I l've you too," Sweden whispered. That was all he needed to hear. Their lips came together as if both had been magnetized and they had found their perfect opposite. Tino snaked his arms around Berwald's neck, kissing him like he would never get another chance. And Sweden was kissing back and it was everything he had wanted it to be. They broke apart, both breathless, their cheeks flushed with color.

"Ya kiss like a dre'm," Berwald whispered.

"I'm your dream," Tino whispered back.

"Then I hope I never wake up." Then they kissed again, two hearts becoming one.

 **A/N: Lame ending is lame. But yeah, hope you guys liked it. I've never written for Finland or Sweden before and it was actually really difficult, especially when he was talking. Hopefully they weren't too OOC. Thanks for reading. This is my Sufin story, taken from my WattPad. My username there is burninginfandomhell, if you would like to read my other fanfics.**


End file.
